While your Lips are still Red: The Second Imprint
by the.sweet.far.thing92
Summary: Everybody has secrets, right? Well Kim's are darker than most. And it will take an imprint to figure them out. But can she really trust Jared? Mature themes: abuse and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My eyes flutter open when I hear Nick stirring in his room. I shoot out of bed and throw my clothes on; I've learned to shower late at night so I will be faster getting ready. I brush my teeth, run a brush through my hair, and am down the stairs as I hear Nick's shower turn off in his room. I've got perfect timing, which is lucky for me. I pull out a pan and begin frying eggs. They have to be cooked over-medium. Too runny and I definitely won't be eating today. If I break the yolk….that will be serious trouble for me. Luckily I have mastered the art of perfectly frying the eggs. Some toast and a glass of orange juice completes the meal. I set it on the table and sit down, waiting.

Nick comes down the stairs and sits down, shoveling the eggs in his mouth. I wait, hoping he's in a good mood today. He finishes the eggs and looks at me while he gulps down the orange juice. "I don't know why you are sitting here staring at me while I eat. That is rude and unbecoming of you." His steely blue eyes unnerve me.

I clear my throat, trying to sum up the courage to speak. "Sir, I wanted to ask you if I could make myself two eggs for breakfast."

He laughed coldly, shaking his head while he gets up. "Do you really think that's a good idea Kimberly? You don't want to end up with a fat ass like your mother. No, I think you need to skip breakfast today. And since you've decided to be gluttonous this morning, no lunch either. Don't think I won't check to see if you bought lunch at school." With that he walks out of our front door. I wait until I hear his Suburban back out of the driveway and the sound fades away as it drives down the road. I pack up my backpack and begin the walk to school. The late bell doesn't ring for another hour, but it is a couple of miles to school and I _can't_ be late. My stomach grumbles and I sigh.

Nick entered our life the day after my thirteenth birthday. Mom was at work when she met him. She waitressed at a Gentleman's Club off the interstate; she didn't do any of the dancing but I often saw her come home with large amounts of cash and I decided early on it was better not to ask where it came from. She called Nick her "Prince Charming", saying she didn't see what he saw in her. He is the Principal at La Push High School, where I go to school now. I loved my mother but I couldn't help but agree with her- why did Nick dote on her so much, and marry her just months after they began seeing each other? It wasn't long before Nick, sweet and charismatic, someone who I was excited to have as a new father, changed. It began subtly; he asked Mom to quit her job, saying he wanted her to focus on our home and raising me. Then he began to demand looking at her phone every day, getting suspicious over every phone call, every text message. The insults began after a year of their marriage. He told her she was fat, he called her stupid, told her she was nothing without him. I would hear him at night screaming at her for the smallest indiscretions. She wasn't allowed to leave the house without asking for permission, and soon that became a rule for me as well. My mother was never a confident woman but soon she shrank inside of herself, shaking all of the time. I never saw him lay a hand on her but I knew it happened; I saw bruises on her arms and occasionally on her face. I remember the last conversation that we had, where I begged her to leave him.

"Mom, please, he hurts you…I know he does! I'm _afraid_ to be here." I was trying not to cry when I said this. She looked at me and I saw nothing but blankness in her eyes.

"And then what Kimberly? I have no job; we wouldn't be able to stay on La Push if I left him. He would find us and he _will_ kill me. When your father left us I had nothing. I had to do so many things to support us…to support you. I just want to provide for us, and sometimes in order to do that a woman has to make sacrifices. I know you'll learn this one day."

I shook my head at this. "No Mom, you should be with someone because you love him and they are kind and caring towards you! We can call the police and-"

Her hand shot out and slapped me so quickly I didn't react; I was too shocked. My eyes welled up with tears. "Don't you_ ever_ suggest that again," she snapped. "I love Nick and he loves me. You need to learn some respect." Her voice trembled.

My mother had never hit me before. With that I ran upstairs to my room and stayed there for the rest of the night. I heard Nick screaming at my mother. "You're a stupid bitch! I could leave you now and you'd be _nothing_. No one would love you and you know it. You may as well kill yourself because your life is _worthless. _You have no life without me." I heard a gagging sound. He was choking her. I stayed in my bed, too afraid and too upset to move. Soon she gasped for air as he released her. I heard the front door open and shut, then I fell asleep to my mother crying, begging Nick to come back home. When I got up the next morning I found Mom, lying on the bathroom floor in her own vomit. The official report was that she had overdosed on painkillers Nick kept for chronic back pain. With my father out of the picture completely, guardianship was awarded to Nick. It wasn't long before I was under his strict control; I had taken my mother's place in his life. I could do nothing without his approval; the smallest mistake, or even a bad mood on his part, is all it would take to set him off.

I shake my head. Reminiscing over the past won't help. I was fifteen when Mom died. I have been under Nick's control for over a year now. Since then I have learned to keep my head down, keep living my life being as unnoticed as possible. I used to have a large group of friends, but as Nick's control got more firm, the time I could spend with them shrank, and soon they moved on to ignoring me. I am a junior at La Push now and it is safe to say I am the biggest loner of all. Adding that to the fact that my stepfather is the principal? No one wants to come near me except the ones who tease me. And there are quite a few of those. Namely Paul Lahote and his friends. Nick knows it happens but if anything he finds it funny.

"Hey baby! Come on Kimmy, don't leave me hanging. I know you want to give me a piece of that tail!" Speak of the devil. As soon as I walk into school Paul accosts me. His usual group of adoring female fans laughs at me. His best friend Jared rolls his eyes at Paul but laughs too.

Jared. Just thinking the name brings a blush to my cheeks. I duck my head down and scurry away from them as quickly as I can. So much for lying low today. I take my seat in the back of my first period classroom just as the bell begins to ring. I sit in the back of every class; having no phone, TV, or computer privileges at home, I have ample time to study. My classes come very easily to me so during lectures I generally zone out, trying to imagine a different life for myself. A life where I can do what I want after graduation, a life where I feel valued, a life where I am loved. Most of these daydreams revolve around a certain someone.

I have been in love with Jared Cameron for as long as I remember. La Push is a small reservation of Quileute's so we have been in the same classes together since kindergarten. Jared has always run with the more popular crowd at school, partially because he is best friends with Paul but also because he is so likeable. He is one of the class clowns, always has been. But teachers have always adored him despite his troublemaking in the classroom. He makes everyone laugh; people are drawn to him. Of course, he has never even spoken to me. Actually, that's not true. About a year ago I was entering history class after lunch, and he gave me one look and said, "Dude, you have nacho cheese all over your shirt." Which of course caused the class to laugh. I don't really think that counts as him talking to me.

The bell rings for the next period and I shake my head. Jared will never talk to me; my fantasies with him are pointless. And even if he talked to me, even if he liked me, then what? Nick would _never_ let me date. I will be shackled to him forever. I make my way to Chemistry class, the class Jared and I have together. He saunters in with Paul shortly after the bell rings.

Our teacher, Mr. Campbell, glares at them as they take their seats. "Late again boys. You know your grades get penalized due to tardiness?"

Jared, sitting at the table in front of me, leans back in his chair. "C'mon Mr. Campbell! I value chemistry so much, and so does Paul. We were just studying the _chemistry_ we share with a couple of the sophomore girls!" The class snickers.

"Enough, enough. Let's just move on from that, shall we? Today we are going to be covering chemical reactions…." I stare at the back of Jared's head the whole class. It is pathetic, I know, but I can't help it. I have always felt so drawn to him and I don't know why. He has a boyish look to his face, and that combined with his charm has always made him irresistible to me, as well as about every other girl at La Push High. And he takes full advantage of that. I see him with a different girl every month. To his credit he is not as bad as Paul, who has a new girl at least every week. I wonder what it would be like to have Jared as a boyfriend? I bet his arms would feel so strong around me. And his lips…

"Miss Conneweiler?" I snap my head up as the teacher says my name impatiently. The class is in snickers yet again. "I asked if you wouldn't mind finishing balancing this chemical equation I've written on the board."

I stand up nervously and shuffle to the front of the class. The equation is simple to me and I finish it quickly. "Very good, Kim! That is correct."

"Wow, the nerd got the Chemistry question right," Paul mutters. "That's a shocker." Jared chuckles and I know my face is beet red now.

"Quiet from the peanut gallery, please?" Mr. Campbell sure knows how to make my humiliation worse: "You know, if some of you would just study for half the amount of time that Miss Conneweiler does, you might actually be doing well in my class."

"And we would have no life and no friends…." Another tormenter, Kaitlyn Summers, says as she rolls her eyes. I am mortified. I nervously push my glasses higher on my nose as I try to walk back to my seat as quickly as possible. Of course on the way to my seat in the back Paul sticks out his foot and I trip, stumbling into my table. The class laughs. Mr. Campbell opens his mouth to say something but the bell rings. Thank God. I gather my books and leave before the rest of the class is even out of their seats.

The rest of the day goes by more smoothly. Sadly the only other period I share with Jared is lunch, and he wouldn't be caught dead sitting with me. Neither would anyone else. I am alone, and on top of that I have no food, so I choose to read a book so I can ignore the occasional rude comment spoken about me as students pass me by. It also makes the smell of food and the grumbling of my stomach less unbearable. As the school day comes to an end, I am exhausted due to the fact I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. I know food is just another way for Nick to control me. The worst part is that everyone at school loves him. He is a tough principal but students respect him. Teachers worship the ground he walks on. And if I didn't know the real Nick I wouldn't blame them. He has a charisma that draws people in. I am the only one who sees his other side.

The walk home is brutal. It is starting to rain and despite the fact that I am wearing my rain jacket I still get soaked. I enter the house and immediately start cooking dinner. Nick usually arrives home a couple of hours after me and he expects dinner to be ready, but not cold, so I have to get the timing right. I make his favorite meal, lasagna, hoping to win his favor so he will let me eat. I tense up as soon as I hear his Suburban pull up. I have heard teachers ask him before why I don't catch a ride with him to school, but he tells them I don't want to seem "un-cool" riding with the principal to school and so they stopped asking. In reality, according to Nick, I don't deserve a ride to school. I am too ungrateful and spoiled to begin with and he doesn't want to make it worse.

He sits down at the table and I serve him food and a glass of wine, his usual after-work drink. He begins to eat and I stand by the stove, unsure whether I should ask again for food. He stares at me and barks impatiently, "Don't just stand there. Make a plate."

Thank God. I fill about a quarter of my plate with lasagna, knowing if I put more on there like I want to, he will take it away. Once the first bite touches my tongue I can't help but practically inhale the food; I am so hungry. When I finish he sneers at me. "You are such a cow. Just like your mother was."

I cast my gaze down at my plate. I am skinny, I have only lost weight since Mom died and Nick began controlling my meals, but his constant comments still sting. I stand up to clear his plate and he suddenly grabs my arm, jerking me closer. He squeezes so tight I shut my eyes in pain. I already have bruises there and this will only make them worse.

"Say it." He jerks me again.

I can feel fear slither down my spine. He is definitely in a mood. "Say…what?" I whisper.

He stands up now, gripping my other arm just as tightly. His words are calm and deliberate, which is scarier than when he yells. "Tell me what a cow you are."

I know better than to refuse. My voice shakes as I mumble, "I am a cow."

He gives me a small shove. "A stupid cow, that's for sure." He takes his glass of wine, and the bottle, and retreats to the living room. I sigh with relief. That could have been a lot worse. I clean up the kitchen and go upstairs to my room. I have done my homework for the week but studying up here is much safer than staying downstairs.

My clock reads 9:00 when I hear him stumble up the stairs. He must have had a lot of that wine. I shut my eyes and pray that he will just go to his room. No such luck. He pushes my door open and it slams against the wall, making me jump. "What the _hell_ is this." He is holding his empty wine glass.

I know it doesn't matter what I say. He is looking for a reason to torment me. "It's…your wine glass sir."

"It is isn't it." He slurs. Suddenly he slams it on the ground and it shatters into pieces. He rushes towards me and yanks me by the hair until I am standing. "And how the _hell_ is it supposed to get clean? Hmm? With your lazy ass up here doing nothing it is just going to stay down there dirty all night!"

My scalp is burning where he is still pulling on my hair. I begin to whimper. "I was just waiting until you were finished with it! I swear-"

"You are such a lying bitch!" He shoves me to the ground, right where the shards of glass lay on floor, I cry out as I feel a piece dig into my hand. His foot comes into contact with my ribs as he kicks hard, knocking the wind out of me. I cover my face and crouch into a ball. I get a few more kicks but he misses my face. Can't leave any evidence for people to see. "You are worthless." He repeats this with every kick. I can't help but beg him to stop as pain shoots around my entire body. Finally, he does. "This had better be cleaned up by the morning, or you're going to regret the day you were born."

With that he leaves me. I shakily stand up and pull the piece of glass out of my hand. Nothing feels broken, but I am limping a bit as I go down the stairs to get the dustpan. I clean up the glass and then peek down the hall to Nick's room. The lights are off and I can hear his snores. It's safe to shower now. I turn it on and remove my clothes, inspecting the damage tonight has done to my body. I hate mirrors. My face is sunken in, bags so dark under my eyes I look like a zombie. My eyes are just like my mom's were towards the end…lifeless. Despite eating this evening I can still see my ribs poking out. Bruises in the shape of fingers dot my upper arms. Those are almost always there. Now my stomach and ribs are getting red. I know fresh bruises will be there tomorrow. My ankle is definitely twisted from landing on the ground. My hand is bleeding from the glass, but luckily it isn't a deep wound. I step into the shower and let the warm water soothe some of the pain. I used to take my time in the shower to cry, but tears won't come anymore. I feel so numb, and tears don't help me anyway.

Nothing can help me anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jared has been gone for two weeks now.

It's strange, because just about a month ago Paul missed school for a couple of weeks. People said that he had mono, and now that's what they're saying about Jared. I hate to say it, but seeing Jared in Chemistry is the highlight of my days at school. It's really the highlight of my life, especially now that Nick is getting worse.

He hit my face for the first time yesterday. I didn't have dinner ready when he got home, and he exploded. There isn't a feeling quite like a fist to the face. He didn't punch me, but his backhand was done with a closed fist and the pain was like lightening. I couldn't open my eye at first…it was like my body was preparing for another blow and keeping my eye shut for protection. I felt a tooth loosen slightly; thank God it isn't loose this morning.

When I walked into school I was immediately stopped by Mr. Campbell. I knew my face looked bad, my cheekbone was bruised and my lip was swollen and scabbed. Mr. Campbell looked me over with genuine concern, a look I definitely wasn't used to receiving. "Kim, what in the world happened to you?"

_I could tell him everything_. Suddenly the truth came bubbling in my throat and I was ready to spill it out. A flash of me telling him, him immediately whisking me away and calling the police and my life _finally_ taking a turn for the better, entered my mind. As I opened my mouth to speak Nick was suddenly there, like he knew the direction my thoughts were going.

"Kimberly is just so clumsy sometimes, aren't you sweetie? She tripped right over a pair of shoes in our foyer and fell right into the doorframe. Banged her face up awfully bad!" I nodded meekly.

Mr. Campbell's face flooded with relief. This was the answer he had wanted to hear, that this was just an accident, that no one had hurt me. "I have seen you trip a time or two in my class. But you've got to be more careful! I remember one year I had a student who-,"

Nick interrupted. "Actually Ronald I'm going to steal Kimberly away from you for a few minutes so we can have a talk in my office. I'm going to do it now so she won't be late for first period." He winked and grinned.

My stomach dropped. I knew this couldn't be good. Mr. Campbell nodded. "Of course! I'll see you later in class Kim!" Nick gripped my arm and led me to the administration area. When we made it to his office he shut the door.

"What did you think you were going to say to Mr. Campbell, Kimberly?" Before I could answer he was pushing me against the door, his hand wrapped around my throat and squeezing. I gasped for breath and tried to loosen his grip, but to no avail. Within seconds my vision was spotting.

"_I could kill you so easily Kimberly. Don't you ever forget that._" My vision was completely black before he finally released me. I dropped to the floor on my hands and knees, gasping for air. He sneered down at me. "Get to class. And I'd better not have to deal with more trouble from you today."

I shudder while I relive this morning's incident. I am in Mr. Campbell's class now, and he is carrying on with all of us outside, demonstrating a chemical reaction of Mento's with Diet Coke. _It's like Nick has his plans for what he is going to do to me every day down to a science,_ I think bitterly. I am wearing a turtleneck today. I pulled it down when I was alone in the bathroom earlier to see the damage done to my neck. It wasn't pretty; finger marks around my throat were already angry bruises. But with my turtleneck no one can see them.

Suddenly, an earsplitting howl interrupts Mr. Campbell's explanation of what should happen to the Diet Coke and Mento's when they combine. I actually have to cover my ears, it's so loud. Two other howls follow it. A few girls in the class scream, and everyone else looks around in fear. Mr. Campbell looks towards the woods uneasily. "Okay, everyone," he says warily, "let's call it a day. We'll go back to the room and start a movie."

The class rushes inside. I follow right behind. I have no clue where the howls are coming from, but I don't intend to find out. Inside, everyone is talking about the howls.

"Were those wolves?"

"No way, there are no wolves around here."

"Maybe it was a joke. Like the senior prank or something."

"That's a pretty lame senior prank…"

"Hey, it got us out of that dumb experiment, didn't it?"

"What are you talking about? I'd rather be outside than watching a chemistry movie…"

And like that, the howls are dismissed. I can't help but think there is something more to it, though. I _know_ for sure that it wasn't just a senior prank. Was it really wolves? It doesn't seem like it could be. Those howls were so full of…emotion. I've never heard anything like it…

Before the movie is even five minutes in, the bell rings. The rest of the day is uneventful. Thankfully Nick eats dinner and I go upstairs without any more incidents. Once he is asleep I peek under my bed. There is a loose floorboard under there and I keep some of my personal items tucked inside. I pull my journal out from my secret place. I flip through the pages, many of which are my practiced _Mrs. Kimberly Cameron_ signatures. I finally find what I'm looking for: a picture of Mom and me when I was little. She looks so beautiful and happy…it's how I prefer to remember her.

I suppose I should feel guilty because I didn't go to her the night she died. Part of me does feel that way, but it's a part that I keep tucked deep inside because I know if I feel guilty, I will spiral downwards and I need to keep myself calm to bear my life with Nick. So instead I choose anger.

"Why did you leave me here with him?" I whisper. "Why did you force me to stay with this monster while you escaped?" Tears begin to well up and I shut the journal, the picture tucked away in it. Crying will do nothing. I gingerly feel my neck. I know it's going to be sore. I can't ever threaten Nick like that again. Mom was right about one thing, he _is_ crazy enough to kill. This morning proved that to me. I shut the light off and snuggle into bed.

I dream I am a wolf, howling and running free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to say thanks to those who have reviewed my story. I'm very excited to be working on this and future stories with the pack! Also credit to the band Nightwish for their song, which is the title of my story.**

Chapter Three

When I wake up, I can barely move my neck because it's so sore. I peek in the mirror and gasp. I knew there would be bruises but between that, my paleness because I haven't eaten in two days, and the bags under my eyes, I look like a corpse. I look away quickly, unnerved by that thought. _Looks like I'll be wearing turtlenecks until this heals_. I pull on a turtleneck and jeans, rush downstairs, and fix Nick's meal. He shakes his head at me while he eats. "You should consider jogging to school today Kimberly. It's not surprising to me why no one wants you. Not only are you ugly to start with but with the weight you put on it's almost grotesque to look at you."

By first period I feel shaky. I am so hungry it's all I can think about. Nick seems to be getting worse about not letting me eat. While the teacher lectures, Kaitlyn, who sits in front of me, turns around.

"I was just wondering, Kimmy. How do you get your hair to stay so flat and drab? I mean, it must honestly take a real effort for it to look so lifeless." Her friend Steph giggles and I blush. I don't answer and Kaitlyn rolls her eyes. "Honestly Steph, I think she's a little retarded," she stage-whispers to Steph.

Steph takes the hint. "I know, right? It's like she's a Martian or something. _So_ inept." They grin at each other and I feel tears coming on. Nick I can learn to deal with, but I don't understand what I've done to these girls to deserve this. At least Paul holds a bit of a grudge against me because he is constantly in trouble with Nick. He figures he's getting revenge on him by picking on me. He couldn't be more wrong. At least now Kaitlyn and Steph seem to have moved on from me.

Kaitlyn sighs dramatically. "_Anyway_, guess who I'm going out with tonight?"

"Ooh, do tell."

"Paul Youngblood."

Steph gasps. "_No_! Oh my god, Kaitlyn, he is _so_ hot."

I can hear smugness in Kaitlyn's voice. "I heard that he's a player. We'll see how he is after _I'm_ done with him." I can't help but roll my eyes at that. I think Kaitlyn may not be prepared for how Paul likes to treat girls. I am definitely not Paul's number one fan, but I will get some enjoyment out of him playing around with Kaitlyn's heart.

Steph licks her lips. "Well, you can have Paul as long as I get Jared."

I stiffen. I have no right to be territorial towards Jared but I am anyway. "Steph that's disgusting," Kaitlyn snorts. Now I'm really bothered. "Don't you know he has _mono_? That's contagious you know."

"He doesn't anymore! I saw him walk into school this morning so he must be better! And _oh my god_, Kaitlyn, did he get so hot. I mean he was hot to start with but now….wow. It's like he grew a foot and worked out every day while he was sick. _So_ ripped."

My heart starts pounding. Jared is back? The bell rings and I rush to Chemistry. I don't know why I would be excited about Jared's return; if he's back all that will happen is that he will go back to ignoring me. Or laughing at me when Paul teases me. But I guess love isn't rational, right? I can't help how I feel about him. Or at least, that's what I keep telling myself so I feel less pathetic.

The bell rings and there is no Paul _or_ Jared. My heart sinks. Mr. Campbell is right in the middle of telling the class that we're going to continue the movie from yesterday when Paul and Jared walk in.

_Good lord Steph was right. He's huge!_ He is almost too tall to fit in the doorframe. The weird thing is that when Paul was gone for mono, he had a crazy growth spurt too. Jared is now almost at Paul's height and I can see muscles rippling down his arms. His hair is cropped so short it must have been shaved recently.

"Mr. Cameron, so glad to have you back in class. Apparently during your absence you forgot that _tardiness will penalize you_. Mr. Lahote…you have no excuse."

Jared grins. "I knew you missed me Mr. Campbell."

They go to sit in their normal spots at the table in front of mine but Kaitlyn has taken Jared's seat so she can sit by Paul. Jared begins to move towards Kaitlyn's old seat, but instead he moves back and plops into the empty seat next to me. I stop breathing for a moment, and when I finally inhale I take in his scent. _He smells so good_, I think with a quiet sigh. I've never been so close to him. He's so big now that only inches separate his arm from mine. And he is _hot_. I don't mean how he looks; I can feel heat radiating from him. The lights cut out and the movie begins playing. I couldn't even guess what it is about. All I can think about is Jared's proximity to me. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. After awhile I know I have to do something to distract me. I pull a piece of paper from my folder to take notes but then the folder slips from my hand and papers fall to the floor in between us. _Nice Kim. In case he doesn't already think you're a spaz_…

"Here, I'll help you," Jared's voice so close to me makes me jump. We both bend down to reach the floor at the same time. When we reach for the same piece of paper and our hands touch. I gasp as I feel an electric shock pass between our hands. I jerk my hand back and my head snaps up. Jared must have felt it too because he gasps softly and looks up at me. Our eyes meet and I see his eyes widen with surprise, then his lids seem to get heavy. As he stares I feel...calm. For the first time in years I feel a sense of peace fill me. "Kim…" he whispers my name and now I'm the one who gasps. I suddenly feel a rushing sensation in my chest, like everything is moving so fast but at the same time I'm so still. The spell is broken when the bell rings and the lights flick on. I blush furiously, knowing that now I probably seem like a stalker for just staring at him.

_I can't believe he even knew my name. _I gather my books and rush out. I almost think I hear him calling for me to wait, but that would be a full-blown hallucination. Clearly I am _way _too happy about him being back.

The rest of the day goes by as usual, which is grounding. I spend lunch in the library because I don't want to face Jared and Paul. I'm sure the next time I see them Paul will have plenty to say about my nonstop staring during the movie. I don't really understand what happened. What was that shock in our hands? Why did it seem like Jared was seeing me for the first time? His expression seemed so…surprised. And dazed. I can't be the only one out of the two of us who felt so weird during that moment.

_It could be that you felt weird because you're starving_, I think bitterly. That makes sense; I am hungry to the point of feeling sick which would explain the Chemistry incident. Which means that Jared most likely was looking so weird because I wouldn't stop staring at him, thinking we were having a moment when he was actually just trying to be helpful. I blush at that thought as I begin the long walk home. I groan to myself when I feel raindrops on my forehead. Unfortunately I didn't bring a jacket today, and it begins to steadily rain on me. This is going to be a horrible walk.

I've made it about a block away from school when I hear a car slowing down next to me. _Whoever it is, just ignore them_, I think bitterly. _Maybe they will go away._

"Kim?" I instantly recognize the voice and freeze. I turn and face Jared, idling in his car. It's an old Jeep Renegade. I've seen him drive it plenty of times before; the bright red is kind of hard to miss. He is looking at me with concern. "Let me give you a ride home."

I'm hit with an array of feelings. First, shock. Why in the world would Jared be offering me a ride? Was it because of what happened in class today? Then, pleasure. Maybe I wasn't the only one who felt that weirdness pass between us. Maybe he felt something too. Finally doubt. Paul most likely had roped Jared into some kind of joke. "I…I don't think so." I mutter. I begin to quickly walk away. I keep my gaze straight ahead but I can hear his Jeep following me slowly. "Kim, seriously, get in. It's going to start pouring and you're going to get sick."

I pause at that. I'm still hesitant. I doubt that he is actually offering me a ride out of the kindness of his heart. And on top of that, if Nick found out…I shudder. I think Jared takes this as a shiver from the chilly weather because he repeats, "You're going to get sick Kim. Please just get in the car?"

I look back at the school. I don't see Nick, but that doesn't mean he isn't watching from somewhere. But the curiosity of why Jared would possibly be doing this overpowers my fear of Nick. And, despite the fact that I'm almost sure it's either a joke or a ploy to get me to do his make up schoolwork for him, I _want_ to be around Jared. I'm finding it impossible to say no again. I hesitantly make my way to the passenger door and climb in. It's warm, dry, and it smells like Jared. I'm instantly at peace again. Why does a close proximity to Jared do this to me?

"You live off the street with Harry Clearwater's store, right?" I nod and he begins driving. We ride in complete silence. At first I worry about whether or not I should say something. But what would I say? I opt for being quiet, my usual go-to behavior. Within ten minutes we are on my street.

"That's my house," I murmur. Jared pulls to a stop. "Thanks for the ride." I step out of the car, feeling more confused than ever. As I open the front door I hear Jared call, "See you tomorrow!"

Jared occupies my mind for the rest of the day. He really did just want me out of the rainy weather. It makes no sense to me. He has never acknowledged my existence before today. What had changed while he was sick? Nick is in a surprisingly good mood when he gets home so not only do I eat dinner, but he then goes to bed immediately after. I clean up around the already spotless house, then give up on entertaining myself and go upstairs for bed. As my eyes drift shut I think about Jared. For once I'm not imagining interactions between us; I'm just pondering what happened today.

The next day Kaitlyn is sitting in Jared's spot again. Paul and Jared actually arrive before the bell rings. Paul immediately sits down and begins kissing Kaitlyn's neck. I blush and look away, immediately locking eyes with Jared. He grins and it steals by breath away. "Morning Kim."

"Um, good morning?" My response is a question more than a statement. I inwardly cringe. It would be nice if I could carry on an actual conversation but that skill seems to have left me.

Jared is still smiling at me. I feel tense; I don't know where this attention is going but I definitely don't trust it. Thankfully the bell rings and Mr. Campbell begins the lecture. He goes on for the entirety of class and when class is over I rush out again like I did yesterday. This time I definitely hear Jared call for me to wait. But I don't; instead I go into the library where I'm certain he won't come looking. He'll think I'm in the cafeteria eating and that's fine with me. I can't seem to act right around him.

In the afternoon I begin my walk home when Jared pulls up in his Jeep again. "Come on," he says, grinning like he was in Chemistry.

"It's not raining," I reply dumbly.

His smile turns mischievous. "Well get in anyway…" I feel fluttering in my stomach every time he smiles like that, and every reason why I should say no flies out the window. I take a peek behind me and as soon as I see Nick isn't around I climb in. Jared immediately begins talking. "I was thinking that we could go to First Beach today and-,"

"I can't do that." I interrupt. "And honestly I shouldn't even be in the car with you." I lower my head at that. _You _would_ ruin everything with him the moment he shows a weird interest in you…_But I also imagine what Nick would do if he found out where I was and I know that I'm right. This has to stop.

"Principal Taha doesn't let you date, does he?"

My head snaps up. "Excuse me?"

"That's why you don't want to go to the beach, and why you don't want a ride, right? Your stepdad doesn't let you hang out with guys?" Then he looks uncertain, a look that I find almost as adorable as his smile. "Unless you just don't want to…."

"That's pretty much what it is." I smile weakly. "He would freak out if he knew you were driving me home."

We are at my house. Jared puts the Jeep in park and turns to me. "Well…it could just be a secret between us?"

I blinked. I had to ask. "Why are you doing this? Jared, we've been in classes together since kindergarten. And you've never given me the time of day until yesterday. What you _did _do is encourage Paul whenever he treated me like crap. Why do you suddenly want to hang around with me?" I feel a surge of empowerment. I'm usually not so assertive. But I don't want…whatever this is to end with me hurt.

Jared looked away. "I've been wanting to apologize for Paul. And I guess for me, too. I'm sorry for the way we've treated you. For the way I let Paul treat you. He has this stupid grudge because your stepdad is the principal…but I've _changed_ Kim. I want to get to know you. I want to get to know who you are."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "You've changed…how? All that has changed is you got mono and grew a foot and a half. How does that change you so you suddenly want to be friends with me?"

He looked like he was trying to find the right words to say. "I…you just have to trust me. Stuff happened to cause me to realize what- and who- is important to me." He looked shyly at me during the last part.

I still didn't understand. But if I'm honest with myself, I'm not in the position to be choosy about friends. And he seemed like he was being sincere. I sigh. "Alright. We can give this a shot. But only the rides from school. My stepfather can't know about this."

He nodded solemnly, then smiles. "I can't wait to get to know you, Kimberly."

I feel a smile on my lips. It's the first time I've smiled in a very long time. "Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow Jared."

I spend the evening on Cloud Nine. All I can think about is Jared: chemistry tomorrow, riding home with him, what he'd say, what I'd say…This was the first good thing to happen to me since before Mom died. I finally have a little piece of happiness, and no one- not the girls at school, not Paul, not even Nick, can take it away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It's been a few weeks since Jared started driving me home from school. At first it was a little awkward; I am shy to begin with and when you add the fact that I'm talking to the boy who I have been in love with since grade school? Talking to him was intimidating. But before I knew it we were talking about everything- our likes, our dislikes, our hopes for the future. I never thought he would be someone I'd have so much in common with. And he made conversations so easy. He listened to every word I said like his life depended on it. He never forgot anything I told him; I know because he often referenced previous conversations we'd had. I thought being friends might make my feelings for him plateau a little bit. But I was wrong. The more time I spend with him, the more I fall for him. I found myself making an effort for him: wearing the sweaters I owned that were his favorite color-green, trying to fix my hair a little bit in the mornings, even wearing the pearl earrings my mother gave me when I turned thirteen for my birthstone. I remember she had to save up for so long to afford them. It was right before Nick entered our lives. "Pretty stones for my pretty girl," she'd said. Of course I couldn't make too many changes; I didn't want Nick getting suspicious. And so far he wasn't.

Now tomorrow is the last day of school until summer break. And it is also my birthday. Not that we celebrated my birthday in my household anymore. If anything, I am dreading tomorrow. Summer break means that not only do I get to stay home from school, but so does Nick. And while the past few weeks have been amazing because of Jared, they have also been very unnerving. Nick's temper has been getting more volatile. It seems like even when I plan my every move around him, he explodes in violence. I haven't eaten in days. I feel so weak but what can I do? He keeps track of everything we have in the kitchen daily, so I can't sneak food while he isn't home. The idea of spending a couple of months like this terrifies me.

"You seem deep in thought…" Jared interrupts my reflection as we pull up to my house.

I blush. "Sorry. I was just thinking about how fast this school year went by."

Jared nods. "I know what you mean. I can't wait for the summer. I'll be working a lot at the grocery store. Mostly nights stocking shelves and unloading supply trucks. I've been working there all year and they finally agreed to give me a raise."

My eyebrows rise. "Your parents let you work nights?"

He chuckles. "Well….they don't actually know. I don't live with them anymore."

"What?" That is my ultimate dream.

"Last summer, my dad had a serious midlife crisis. He's always been an accountant. But he suddenly decided he wanted to go to law school to become a lawyer. A law school in Seattle accepted him and my parents told me we were moving. I put up a serious fight about it. One thing I love about my parents is that if I put up a logical enough argument for something, they will listen. We eventually came to an agreement: I would emancipate myself as a minor, live in the old fixer-upper my grandparents lived in before they died, and keep going to school. They give me a little bit of money while I finish school, under the condition that I work too. So I've been on my own for awhile. Until now at least; Paul recently got kicked out of his mom's house so he's been crashing with me and chipping in on utilities."

_Emancipated minor?_ I had heard of this before but I didn't know people could actually do that so easily. "Is it that simple to become an emancipated minor? That just seems crazy, that you're living on your own." _And perfect_.

"Yeah. I mean, it would have been more difficult if my parents didn't want to do it. But once I got a job they were in for it. I know I act like an idiot at school sometimes, but I actually do try to be responsible." He gives me a sheepish smile.

I smile back. "That sounds pretty amazing."

All of the sudden Jared reaches out and runs a strand of hair through my fingers. I gasp lightly. "You look beautiful today Kim," he murmurs. "Your pearls look so pretty on you."

I blush and look down. "Oh…thank you. My mother gave them for me since it's my birthstone."

"What month are pearls for?"

"June," I reply.

Jared tilts my chin up with his finger. His face is concerned. "I didn't miss your birthday did I?"

I stutter a bit. "Well..actually…it's-it's tomorrow…"

Jared grins. "Well that's perfect. What do you want for your birthday?"

How many years has it been since someone asked me that? "Oh, I don't want anything Jared."

Jared rolls his eyes. "Everybody wants something for their birthday, Kim. Come on, it can be anything. Like I said, I did just get a raise," he adds with a wink.

_Just having moments like this with you is enough_, I think. "Really Jared, you don't have to get me anything. I swear I don't want anything."

His eyes twinkle. "A surprise, then? I can work with that." He runs another strand of my hair through his fingers, his eyes closed. I can hardly breathe. "You should go inside before your stepdad gets home," he whispers.

Unable to form words, I nod. As I walk towards the house I realize that it's getting harder and harder to leave Jared in the afternoons. Especially knowing that tomorrow will likely be the last time I see him until school in the fall. I am slow making dinner; my thoughts are occupied with Jared. Just him touching my hair was enough to send my head spinning. I have never had a boyfriend. The only time I've even been close to a boy was the last birthday party I attended in seventh grade. We thought we were cool and played spin the bottle and I kissed a boy named Eddie. His lips were fat and wet and I didn't like it at all. Since then? Nothing. Is it normal for a touch as simple as fingers on my hair to thrill me like that? To make my breath hitch and my heart beat in double time? It seems to me like my feelings are more than a normal teenager should have; although, I guess every teenager who is in love thinks that.

I am so preoccupied I burn the casserole. Only slightly- the cheese on top has turned to a brown- but as soon as I pull it out of the oven I know I am in for it. Nick is already sitting down at the table. The fact that I didn't have his plate ready to be set in front of him is bad enough. I bring his glass of wine along with a serving of casserole. My stomach aches with fear.

He looks at his plate with disgust. "What the hell is this."

I swallow. "It's- tuna casserole, sir."

His eyes meet mine coldly. "You must be stupid if you think I am going to eat this shit. Throw it away."

My hands tremble as I take his plate and scrape the food into the trashcan. I put the plate in the sink and I hear his voice again: "All of it."

Throwing away the entire dish of food makes my heart sink. I am so hungry the casserole could have been burned a hundred times over and I would still eat the entire dish. As I'm scraping I don't hear him come up behind me. His fist connects with my lower back, right at my kidney. I fall to the floor, hissing in pain, the casserole dish sliding a few feet away. He grabs my hair and yanks me back up. "Sir I'm sorry," I whimper.

"You're sorry?" He shoves me into the countertop. The corner connects with my abdomen, digging into my skin. "You waste my food, waste my money, and you're sorry?!" He uses my hair to pull me to the floor again. I get a kick to my ribs, causing me to cry out. "You waste everything. You're a waste of space, a waste of the air you breathe. You are the stupidest waste of life I've ever seen."

I stay on the ground, praying he is done. He is. Without another word he grabs his keys and is out the door. I assume he is going somewhere to eat. I gingerly get up off the floor. My ribs are throbbing with pain. I cradle my side with my arm and eye the trashcan. I am so hungry…I lift up the lid and look at the casserole. If I just ate some of it off the top…it didn't even touch anything else in there…

That thought brings bile to my throat. I dry heave into the trashcan. I have never felt so desperate in my life. Shaking, I put the lid back on the trashcan and pick up the casserole dish. I wash it as quickly as I can and go upstairs. I lie in bed and can't stop shaking. How will I survive the summer like this?

Nick comes home when the clock in my room reads midnight. To my shock, he passes my room and goes straight into his. "Happy Birthday, Kim," I whisper.

I wake up feeling awful. I am weak and hungry. While I get dressed I eye myself in the mirror. Seventeen hasn't made me look any older, or more beautiful. I am wasting away; my ribs are prominent in the mirror and the rest of me is skin and bones. My skin is multicolored- the shades of blue and green and yellow from bruises in various stages of healing. My neck has blue-colored finger marks roped around it. Choking me seems to be Nick's new favorite form of punishment. My hair, which my mother used to say was her favorite part about me because of its fullness and shine, is now dull and brittle. It brings tears to my eyes. I blink them away and dress quickly. My lavender turtleneck loosely fits me; my jeans are baggy and feel sizes too big. I make Nick's breakfast and stand in the corner while he eats, my head cast down.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, making me jump. _Who could that possibly be?_ Nick glares at me, like it's my fault we have visitors so early in the morning. I walk to the door and open it. And my stomach drops with dread.

Jared is standing there, with a bouquet of pink roses, a pink stuffed unicorn, and bright pink balloons that read "Happy Birthday!" I try as hard as I can to control my voice, which wants to tremble. "Jared. What are you doing here?"

He is smiling giddily. "I wanted to surprise you for your birthday! I hope it's not too much pink…it's just that last week on one of the days I was driving you home you said it was your favorite color and-,"

"Mr. Cameron." My eyes shut with dismay at the sound of Nick's voice behind me. "This is quite a surprise."

Jared seems shocked. "Oh…hi Principal Taha…I- I didn't see your car in the driveway…" He looks at me apologetically.

"Well I parked it in the garage son. This is all for Kimberly? _And_ rides to school? Sounds like someone is really getting spoiled." I tense when I feel his hand on my shoulder. " And it sounds like you've been keeping things from me, Kimberly."

Jared tries to defend me. "Sir I am sorry if my being here offends you. Kim just-,"

"How about you go on to school, Mr. Cameron. I need to have a word with my stepdaughter about what rules mean in this household and how they are to be respected."

I am in for it. Probably worse than I ever have been. Jared looks ashamed. "Sure, sir." He looks at me regretfully. "Sorry, Kim."

Nick steps around my frozen form and shuts the door in Jared's face. He is smart; he doesn't make a move until we both hear Jared's car retreating down the street. I am shaking like a leaf. "Sir, please, I didn't know he was-,"

He shoves me so hard against the door I see starts. Then he throws me down to the ground and starts kicking. Harder than he ever has before. All over my body. I am screaming, sounds coming out of me that I've never heard before and can't stop. I know I am shouting please over and over again but for a second it's like I've stepped out of my body; the kicks are almost dulled and the sound of his foot connecting with me is echoed. He finally stops. I can't even begin to move.

"You are a whore." He crouches over me and his hands are around my neck, squeezing. "You are a stupid, slutty, ungrateful whore just like your mother was." I am kicking my legs around but he quickly straddles my body, pinning my arms down underneath him. "I should end your worthless life right now." Darkness is beginning to tunnel my vision. Tears are streaming down my face. My mouth is gaping open and shut like a fish out of water but no air is coming in. I am going to die.

And like that his hands are gone. At first I still can't suck in air but finally my lungs fill with it and I am gasping, gagging, coughing. And then I am sobbing, with pain and fear like I've never felt before. He steps over me like I am an annoyance in his path. "Don't think that we're done yet. We'll finish this when school is over. Clean yourself up and get to school. And God help you if you're late." With that he leaves.

It takes me a good five minutes to even begin trying to move. And another five to actually get up off the floor. Every time in inhale my side screams with pain- I'm sure at least one rib is cracked, maybe broken. I can't control the shaking. I am sucking air in and out so quickly I think it is making me worse rather than better. I close my eyes and try to breathe in through my nose, and slowly out through my mouth. I keep repeating this until my breath is under control and my shaking has subsided enough that I can move. I walk into the bathroom, wipe my eyes and nose and splash water on my face so it's looks a little less like I've been crying. Then I make the painful walk to school.

Jared is at my locker as soon as I walk into the building. My heart aches because I know what I have to do. If I don't keep him away from me, Nick _will_ kill me. He might anyway. At this point I almost hope he would- get it over with so I can finally stop suffering.

"Kim, I am _so _sorry. When I got there and I didn't see his car I was sure he was gone. I hope you didn't get into too much trouble…" He looks hopefully at me.

I look at him numbly. "Go away Jared."

He looks taken aback. "What?"

"I said go away. Being around you was never a good idea. You need to leave me alone."

"Kim, come on. Just let me talk to your stepdad. I'm sure when he gets to know me he'll-,"

I give him the coldest look I can. I see him visibly shrink a little bit. This is hurting him, it's hurting me, but it has to be done. "No Jared. I want you to go away and stop talking to me." My stomach whines with hunger.

Jared must have heard it. "Did you eat breakfast Kim?"

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter Jared. Stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not, but why don't we keep having this discussion in the cafeteria? You can get breakfast there before the first bell."  
I exhale loudly. I feel so defeated and numb, like some sort of zombie. "No, I can't get breakfast Jared. I have no money in my account."

"Well I'll buy it then-,"

"No!" He jumps at that and a few people stare curiously at us while they make their way to class. "Jared. I can't eat. You have to go."

Jared frowns. "Kim, what is going on? This can't just be about your stepdad…"

I shut my eyes, trying to keep the numbness. If I don't I will become hysterical. "Fine then. If you aren't going to leave then I will." The hallway is empty at this point. I will probably be tardy to first period. More for Nick to punish me over. I turn and begin walking away.

"Kim wait…" Jared grabs my wrist and I hiss in pain, trying to jerk it back away from him. It is almost always sore from where Nick grabs me. "What's wrong…?" Jared begins to move my sleeve up as he asks this.

"Jared no!" I try to stop him but it is too late. My sleeve is slid up and I look away from what we both see:

It is dark blue all over with the bruises.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for all of your support! Please continue to update **

**To the Guest who asked about Jared hearing Nick's heartbeat: I was writing under the assumption that he was too excited/wrapped up over Kim to be listening hard for that; once he saw that Nick's car wasn't there he didn't even worry about it. Good question! **

**Also, I think I am going to begin to write another imprint story simultaneously. My plan is to write one for every wolf mentioned in the **_**Twilight **_**series; in my world we soon find every wolf gets an imprint. So keep your eyes out!**

**One last thing: I've added to my profile the actors/actresses who I imagine as the characters you've seen so far (yes I do that; I can't finish reading a book before I've assigned actors to each character!). Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Five

Jared drops my wrist like it is on fire. I am mortified. "What happened to you Kim?" He sounds so confused.

_Lie lie lie lie_. My brain is in protection mode and I know I _can't_ tell him the truth. "It's nothing Jared. It just happened by accident." It is the worst excuse I've ever heard. I nervously push up my glasses.

I tentatively look at him. His eyes are narrowed, at first I think because he doesn't believe me but then I realize he is looking at something. Like a flash his hand is at my neck and pulling down my turtleneck before I can even think to stop him. He inhales sharply and takes a step back, his body shuddering violently.

"You don't know what happened to your wrist? Then how about _what the hell_ happened to your neck."

He doesn't even phrase it as a question. I don't answer, and his eyes fly open, "Well?"

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I just shake my head. Jared nods his head, the rage still in his expression. "You don't know. Alright then." Without another word I am being pulled down the hall, towards the doors leading to the parking lot. He pushes the door open forcefully, causing it to slam into the brick wall outside. He continues to drag me towards the parking lot while I try to pull away.

"Jared, where are we going?" I ask, feeling a little confused and very afraid. Jared is trembling still and seems to be ignoring any rationality, operating only on anger. "Jared we can't just skip school!"

His grip on my wrist tightens almost painfully. "Jesus, Kim, I don't care about leaving school! We're going to go to Sam's house now." He continues to pull me through the parking lot until we reach the Jeep. Finally he stops and faces me. His voice is venomous. "_He _did this didn't he."

I don't have to ask who he's talking about. I can feel the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. "Jared please," I whisper. "I don't want to do this."

He jerks open the passenger door and nods to me. "Give me your stuff and get in."

I take a deep breath and stay where I am. "Jared, I can't go with you. Please, just-,"

He doesn't let me finish. My backpack is yanked off of my back and he lifts me with one arm into the seat, slamming the door afterwards. I hear the trunk open and my backpack get tossed in, and then within seconds he is in the Jeep, turning the key in the ignition. He backs out at a dangerous speed, and we tear through the parking lot and out of the school. I fumble with my seatbelt worriedly. I don't know how this is going to end but I do know one thing for certain: it isn't going to end well. I don't want Jared to know about all the things that have haunted me all these years. Jared, however, doesn't seem to understand that.

"Kim. Talk. Now." Jared's gaze stays straight ahead as he talks, and his hands shake as they grip the steering wheel tightly. The rage is still on his face. "I don't have much more patience."

I bring my knees up against my body, wrapping my arms around them. "Jared," I whimper, "please just take me home."

He glares at me. "Yeah, there's a great plan," he says angrily, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I'll leave you at home so this can keep…." He is shaking so hard that he can hardly speak; he has to pause before he can continue. "…happening to you! Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do!" I flinch at his tone, and cringe into the window.

We keep speeding down the road, and I try to deter any conversation about myself. "You should slow down," I whisper sadly.

That only makes him angrier. "Dammit, Kim, I don't care about how much I'm speeding!" He slams his hands on the steering wheel, profanities spewing from his trembling form. I cringe further into the window, unable to stop my gasping breath that causes me to shake too. It stays this way until we turn along a dirt road, away from any houses, arriving at a tiny house, almost like a shack. Before Jared even turns off the Jeep, someone comes flying out of the front door, shirtless and looking almost as angry as Jared. I recognize him as Sam Uley, followed behind by Emily Young. Stories about their relationship and her bear attack resurface into my memory briefly, but Jared has the passenger door open and is pulling me out before I can think any more about it. Jared pulls me behind him, his arms spread out protectively, blocking me from Sam's view. I have never met Sam before, only seen him around at tribe events, so his deep and authoritative voice surprises me.

"What the hell are you doing out of school?"

Jared actually lets out a snarl. "She's not safe without me. I didn't know what else to do!"

Sam looks over at me, concern in his eyes. "Geez, Jared, what have you done to her?" Only after he asks this do I realize that I am shaking like a leaf. I am panicked. Jared is acting insane and if Nick finds out I've skipped school, it will only make tonight worse when he gets home. _And I'm pretty sure he will, considering he's the principal_, I think fearfully. Sam shakes his head incredulously. "Did you force her to come here?"

Jared steps aside and looks at me, and only then can I see where his rage is coming from. There is pain and fear in his eyes as he looks at me. "I had to, Sam," he says quietly, still looking at me.

Sam steps over to me and takes my hand gently. "I'm taking her home, Jared. You can stay here because we're going to have a serious talk when I get back. Come on, honey."

Suddenly the rage takes over Jared's features again. He shoves Sam away from me with a growl. "Stay away from her! She is in more danger at home than she is here! You don't know what she's-." He stops, crouching down from all of his shaking.

"What's going on?" I turn and see Paul running to stand by Sam. "Jared wasn't in class so I came to see what was up."

Jared can't answer. He's stood up, but he's shaking harder than ever before. His heavy breathing begins to sound like growling. I stare at him in horror.

Sam steps forward carefully. "Jared, calm down. You don't want to lose it here." He looks at me, and I can see fear in his expression.

Jared's growls grow louder. "I…can't…" His shaking becomes so violent it's almost hard to see him.

Sam faces me. "Kim! Back away from him now!"

I take a couple of steps back, and then freeze. Jared suddenly jerks, blurs, and explodes into brown fur. Where he stood there is a massive wolf, snarling and glaring intently at me.

I gasp, unable to understand what is happening in front of me. The wolf lets out a massive roar, the ground rumbling from it. I try to back away more but I stumble on my own feet and fall. I scoot back, looking at the beast with terror. But then I see his eyes, and the fear leaves me. Those are Jared's eyes. I can see that fear fueling the rage still. I find that I'm not afraid anymore, even though my brain is screaming at me that I should be. Jared would never hurt me. I reach my hand out to him, and the wolf steps slowly closer.

Suddenly a jet black wolf is jumping in front of me, growling too. It is much bigger than the first. I watch the two wolfs eye each other, almost like they're having a conversation. Then, they both take off into the woods by the house.

"…think she's taking it hard." I hear Paul's voice as he steps towards me, Emily beside him. She crouches down and gives me a soft shake. "Kim, honey? It's okay. They aren't going to hurt you."

I look at them inquisitively. "I…know? I don't know. It was staring at me but- but I knew I was safe….the legends are true, aren't they? Jared and Sam Uley…they shape-shift?"

Everyone who is Quileute knows about our legends. They're drilled in our heads ever since grade school. Of course, everyone also thinks they are just legends: stories that had some small ring of truth to them long ago but have been twisted and exaggerated through generations so that now they just are used as scary stories. But I guess apparently they weren't as exaggerated as I'd thought.

"Wow. Jared was right- you do keep a cool head. I was expecting a fainting spell or something."  
Paul says this with a nod of approval and I blush. What he just doesn't realize is that I've seen monsters before. I live with one.

Emily takes my hand. "Let's go inside and wait for them to come back. I can put on some lunch for you guys since I have a feeling you won't be going back to school. Paul, grab some shorts out of Sam's room for both of them and run them out to the woods."

I hesitate. On one hand, I _really_ needed to go back to school. But on the other hand, it is already well into the school day. Is there going to be a huge difference to Nick between skipping the first class and skipping the whole day? I decide I'd rather be here, where Jared is, and I follow Emily inside._ Besides, I need to diffuse this situation with Jared_, I think. _He _can't _know everything._

Sam Uley's house is small, but I instantly love it when I walk in the door. The interior is entirely composed of wood paneling, like a log cabin. I can tell the sparse amount of items decorating the house are personal. The couch looks worn and so comfortable. The entire place lets off a feeling of…family. Something I haven't felt in a long time. I immediately feel at ease here.

"Hmm...Kim? What's your favorite food? You're the guest of honor so you get to pick. Anything you want and I'll cook it." Emily is smiling at me. I hardly even notice her face, which has fresh scars lining one half. Everyone had said in the beginning of the school year that she was attacked by bears, but now that I see what Sam can turn into, I have a feeling that isn't the complete truth.

_Food_. I can't even remember the last time I didn't cook, or the last time my favorite food was made. I smile shyly. "Well, I really like macaroni and cheese…"

"Well that's easy enough. I'll fry some chicken too so the boys don't starve to death." With that she winks at Paul as he walks in the door, who scowls at her. It quickly turns into a grin though, which I've never seen on Paul. The two must be pretty close to each other. I take a seat at the small kitchen table and draw my knees to my chest. Emily pulls some chicken out of the refrigerator and begins opening it up. "So, Kim," she says while she turns the sink on, "you and Jared must be pretty close, huh?"

Paul coughs loudly and looks away. My blush seems like it's going to be permanently on my face. "Oh, uh…I guess so."

Paul studies me quizzically. "Then you must know why he went off the deep end today and dragged you here."

I swallow nervously. "Well. I don't really want to-,"

Thankfully I hear the front screen door creak open. Sam and Jared walk in, both shirtless and with cutoff jeans on. If I wasn't blushing to begin with I sure am now. They're both_ ripped_, and I'm finding it hard to take my eyes off of Jared's abs. "Fried chicken?" Sam asks. He closes the distance between himself and Emily with a few big steps.

Emily smiles softly. "I knew you'd be happy about that," she murmurs. Sam runs his hand gently along her scars, and she closes her eyes and leans into his hand. He folds her into his arms and plants tiny kisses all over her face, making her laugh. _They look so…in love_, I think to myself. And not the kind of love that's new and exciting, but an old love that's made to last. I have to look away, feeling like I am invading a private moment between them. I jump when a hand rests on my shoulder. It's Jared.

"Can we go outside and talk?" he asks softly. I nod and rise from the chair. I can't hide the wince when my ribs ache from the movement, and I see Jared's mouth harden. He takes my hand and leads me outside. We walk together towards the woods.

"Sorry about Sam and Emily. They have…moments like that a lot." He smiles gently at me. "You'll get used to it."

I smile back and nod. I know what he really wants to talk about, and I'm still trying to think of excuses in my head. There's a path at the entrance of the woods, and we take it and walk silently for a few minutes. Finally Jared stops and faces me. His face is pained.

"Kim, I'm _so sorry_ for what happened earlier. I've never lost control like that. I was just so _angry_ I couldn't see past it. With everything you're…dealing with, I shouldn't have acted so harshly towards you." He casts his gaze down to the ground. "That's not how I wanted you to find out about me."

"Jared, I don't-,"

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. I don't want you to think I'm a monster." Jared folds my hands in his and lowers himself to his knees. "Kim, I promise you I would never, ever, hurt you. I just want you to know that."

His voice is so pleading, and he looks so scared. I can't help but rest my hand on Jared's cheek, kind of like how Sam did to Emily. And like Emily, he closes his eyes and leans into my hand. "It's okay Jared. I'm not afraid of you. Or of what you are." At that his eyes open and he smiles uncertainly.

"Well, I'm thinking you're clearly in shock because you're handling this way too well," he chuckles. Then his smile fades. "Kim…how long has your stepdad been doing this to you?"

My breath hitches. "He's not…" I suddenly find I can't lie to Jared. I can't keep carrying this secret with me. What will happen if I lie? I'll tell Jared some excuse that he probably won't believe, and then go home to find Nick waiting for me? I'm so _tired_ of living like this. My eyes water up and tears spill over. "A long, long time," I whisper, my eyes downcast.

Jared tilted my chin up with his hand. "How badly are you hurt now?"

I shrug. "Bruises. I think maybe a cracked rib. It's been hurting when I make sudden movements."

I yelp as I'm suddenly scooped off of my feet and into Jared's arms. "I want Emily to take a look at you. She's a certified nursing assistant and she used to work at a nursing home when she still lived with her parents. Sometimes people here on the rez ask for her help, and I want her to help you."

"Jared, no." I don't know how he walks so fast; we're already in the clearing with Sam's house. "I don't want people to see." Just the thought of Emily, who is so kind and strong, seeing me like I am now terrifies me.

We make it to Sam's front porch and Jared gently sets me down. "Kim. You're one of us now. We're all family here. You have nothing to be afraid or ashamed of. I promise she'll just help you."

_We're all family._ It's nice to think I have a family, even if it's just for today. I nod my head. "If it's what you want."  
Jared gives me another gentle smile, then takes my hand and leads me back inside. As soon as we're in the door, everyone is looking at me with concern. I feel my face heat up; it's clear that they all know about Nick now. I swallow, trying not to look as embarrassed as I feel. "Hey Emily," Jared says quietly. "Would you mind giving us a hand in your spare room?"

Emily nods and turns toward Sam. "Keep an eye on the chicken." I can hear the chicken popping while it's frying in a pan, and I try to focus on that while we walk into the room. It smells so good…if I can focus on that I won't be so mortified by this. We walk down a tiny hallway into a room that clearly isn't used very often. The bed is pristinely made with a quilt and a thin layer of dust coats the nightstand and dresser. Emily smiles at me. "Do you want Jared to stay or leave?"

I look at Jared nervously. "I don't want you to stay," I whisper. I can't let him see what I've let Nick do to me.

Jared nods solemnly and walks out, shutting the door behind him. Emily gently touches my arm. "So, where all are you hurting?"

I swallow again, even though my mouth has gone bone-dry. "It-it's my ribs. On my right side. I think they might be cracked…"

"Alright. Why don't you go ahead and take your shirt off for me."

I feel my breathing getting more rapid. _I can't do this_, I think desperately. _Can't do this…Can't let her see me…_

Suddenly Jared is there, his hands on my shoulders. He bends so he is at my level. "It's okay Kim, I'm right here," he murmurs. "It's going to be okay. Let us help you."

I nod and close my eyes. I take off my shirt before I am too afraid to. I hear Jared inhale sharply. I know I can't meet his eyes so I look at Emily. She is clearly good at her job because her facial expression remains neutral. "Go ahead and lie down on the bed Kim."

I do what she says and only then do I look at Jared. His gaze is focused on my body, and his expression is so pained I have to look away quickly. Emily runs her hands gently down my side until she reaches the part that is almost black from bruising. She presses down gingerly and I hiss. She nods to herself. "Well, there are a couple that are definitely bruised, maybe cracked. When is the last time you ate something?"

I shake my head. "I-I don't really know." Out of the corner of my eye I see Jared's hands clench into fists.

Emily nods slowly. "Okay, well maybe for now we should stick with eating something a little lighter than fried chicken and macaroni and cheese. Maybe a peanut butter sandwich. As for your ribs, we'll ice them for now, and I can mix up some herbs to help with the pain and the inflammation."

I jerkily nod. It's funny: when I'm being treated horribly by Nick and everyone at school, I never cry. But all of this kindness, this gentleness…I can feel that I'm about to break. Emily pats my hand gently; my jaw is wobbling now. "I'll go ahead and get some ice."

As soon as she's out of the room I shakily look at Jared. "Jared, I-I'm sorry," I stammer, and then the sobs come.

I cry for my mother. And the way that she died. I cry because I did nothing to help her when I should have. And finally, I cry for myself. For the fact that I'm just a teenager and I'm a battered woman. Because nothing is fair, life isn't fair. I am so tired of being this girl, Kim Conneweiler, who is afraid of everything and everyone, even her own shadow, because she's learned over the years that trusting others only leads to getting hurt. I'm tired of always being hurt and always being hungry. I'm tired of spending my life being afraid. I can't hold in this fear and pain and mistrust anymore, so it comes out in loud, gasping sobs that I can't even control.

Jared scoops me up into his arms as soon as I begin crying. He makes soothing noises while he pets my hair. We stay like this until long after my sobs have quieted. "Kim, I am _never_ going to let him hurt you again."

I pull away slightly so I can look at him. "How are you going to do that, Jared? Don't you think I've thought of ways to get away from him? If I try to run away he will find me. If I told the police I'd end up somewhere in the state, in a foster home where no one gives a crap about me. At least here I'm home, where I belong. I love La Push, and I don't want to leave it."

Jared responds by pulling me close again. "We'll figure it out," he replies quietly, "but I'm not letting you spend another night in that house. You can stay here with Sam and Emily or you can come with Paul and me, but you aren't going back to your house. If he were to lay another hand on you I'd kill him." His voice takes on a harsh tone at the end, and I can't help but believe that's exactly what he'd do.

I nod, and surprisingly enough I find that inside I agree with him. I _can't_ go back to the life I was living before. Too much has happened today and I can feel that there is no going back. For once I don't mind looking at Jared straight in the eye when I say, "I'm going with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I hear a soft knock at the door. Jared sits up and is standing by the door before I can even blink. "You should put your shirt back on," he mutters, looking annoyed at the door.

I throw on my shirt as quickly as I can. Jared waits until I nod that I'm ready before he opens the door. Paul is on the other side. His eyes flick towards me for a minute and then he looks at Jared. "I talked to Sam," he mutters. "So how do we want to do this?"

I look at the two of them. "Do what?"

They ignore me. "Let's go home first," Jared replies. "She needs to rest. And eat. We'll go tonight, or maybe even tomorrow morning."

Paul nods and leaves.

"Jared, do _what_?"

Jared crouches close to me. He runs a strand of my hair through his fingers. "I don't want you to be afraid," he begins. "I want to go to your house so you can pack up some of your things." I open my mouth to object but he keeps going. "No one is going to do anything, don't worry. But Paul and Sam are going to come, just so your stepdad doesn't get any ideas about trying to make you stay." He grins. "Don't get me wrong, _I_ could handle him on my own but having three bodyguards is scarier than one." He winks at that and then sobers. "And I might need them to keep me in line."

I shake my head. "Jared, I don't understand. Why are you doing all of this? I know we've been riding together from school but truthfully…you don't _know_ me. Not the real me. And now I know a huge secret of yours and you're willing to risk a lot to help me? It doesn't really make sense."

His grin returns. "Well, first, I _want_ to know the real you. And there's still a lot about- my secret- that you need to know about. But I trust you, Kim. And I think if you ask yourself whether or not you trust me, the answer is yes."

He's right. And I don't understand it. I get that feeling again, that feeling that things in my life have changed and there's no going back. And that more changes are coming.

Jared holds out his hands to help me out of bed. I take them, and together we walk back into Sam's living room. The chicken is fried, and Sam and Paul are shoveling it in their mouths like it's their last meal. Jared nods at them. "I'll call you when we're ready."

I smile shyly at both Sam and Emily. "Thank you guys, for everything. It was nice to meet you." It feels weird, knowing that they both know so much about me when we've just met.

Emily stands behind Sam with her hands on his shoulders. "We can't wait to see more of you, Kim. And our house is always open to you, whenever you need a place to go or just to talk." She looks at Jared sternly. "Peanut butter sandwich, and ice for the ribs. And _rest_. Got it?"

Jared makes a face at her. "Yes, mother." She laughs at that and then we're outside. Jared opens his passenger door for me, and I climb in. Once he starts the car and we're on the road I clear my throat.

"So…" I begin. "You're a…werewolf?"

He laughs. "Well we prefer shape-shifter. And since I'm still positive you're in shock about that I just have to ask that you wait until I've stopped the car until you run away screaming."

I smile at that. The idea of being frightened of Jared is ridiculous to me. All he's done so far is help me. "I told you, I'm not afraid of you. There's just so much I want to know about all of this. When did it start? This means that cold ones…vampires…are real? How many of you are there?"

Jared rubs his chin. "Let's see…it started during those weeks I missed school. Vampires are real, and there are just the three of us right now. Has your curiosity been satisfied?"

I narrow my eyes, smiling. "Not even close. Sorry."

He chuckles. "I'll tell you everything, I promise. But it'll have to wait because we're home."

He turns down another dirt road and we are at another house. It is small; in that way it is a lot like Sam and Emily's. But this house is backed directly into the woods and while it is wood like Sam and Emily's, the wood is painted a deep red. "It's not much, I should warn you," Jared begins, "but it's mine and it's cozy. Which I guess is kind of the nice way of saying it's small." He laughs sheepishly.

_Is Jared nervous?_ I think to myself. "I think it looks really nice," I say, resting my hand on his.

He shuts his eyes and lets out a short anxious laugh again. "You make me very nervous," he breathes.

I lift an eyebrow in surprise, but before I could respond he is out of the car and opening my door for me. He holds out his hand and I take it. "I guess being fast is a wolf thing, right?"

"Yep. One of the many perks." I follow him to the front door. I see him take a deep breath and then we're inside. It is small, but just like Sam and Emily's place, as soon as I am inside I feel at home. The difference is that Jared's house doesn't seem to have any bit of the floor showing. Clothes, magazines, food wrappers, and many unidentifiable objects clutter the living area. Jared kicks us a path through the house as we walk. "I wish I could say it's not normally this messy but between Paul and I patrolling and my job and school…" He trails off and glances back at me sheepishly.

I have to admit to myself, it's a big difference between the spotless environment I'm used to living in, but I wouldn't trade back for an instant. "I really don't mind Jared," I assure him. We make our way down a hall and into a bedroom. The floor is littered with various clothing, and a bed in a large wooden frame take up most of the room.

Jared clears his throat. "Well, this is my room. You can stay in my bed and I'll crash on the couch. And I swear I'll pick up in here."

I shake my head at that. "Jared, I don't want to make you sleep on the couch." I size him up and down. "Would you even fit on it all the way?"

He barks out a laugh. "Kim, I'll be okay. I hate to tell you this, but you haven't actually sat on that couch yet and it is _comfy_. I might be getting the better end of the deal." He winks at me. "Anyway, I'm going to get ice for you. And a sandwich. So prop yourself up in bed and relax, okay?"

I begin to object. "I can help-,"

"You heard Emily," he interrupts. "Ice, sandwich, and rest. No arguing."

He leaves before I can offer more protests. I eye the bed again and a blush rises to my cheeks. This is where Jared sleeps. _I bet the sheets smell like him_, I think to myself, and I'm embarrassed as soon as I finish the thought. I can't deny though that it makes me excited to be in it. I gingerly climb in, sucking in a breath when the movement pulls at my side. I prop myself up using a couple of pillows and pull the covers up to my chin. I can't resist. I take a deep breath in and take in Jared's scent. It's like he's standing right next to me, and I can feel a sense of calm settle over me. I close my eyes and just rest.

"You look comfortable." I jump at the sound of Jared's voice right next to my ear. He's crouched by my side, a towel full of ice and a sandwich in his hand. He smirks at my jumpiness. "Another wolf thing; we're pretty quiet. I know it's not much to eat but here, dig in." He hands me the plate and I don't need him to tell me twice. I really can't remember when I last ate and as soon as the bread touches my tongue I want to cry all over again. I tear off a huge bite and chew slowly, savoring the tastes in my mouth. And instantly my mouth is sticky and dry. Even swallowing the bite in my mouth would be impossible. I can't even begin to ask for a drink before Jared stands. "I'll get you a drink. I'll be right back."

He is so quick. The speed is going to be something I'll have to get used to. He hands me a glass of milk and I take a gulp before turning my attention back to my sandwich. I never would have thought peanut butter could taste so good but there is so much flavor it's almost overwhelming. Trying to eat slowly is almost painful for me.

I'm so wrapped up in my meal that I almost don't notice Jared slowly lifting up my shirt. I do though because I don't want him seeing what's under there. He feels me tense and he stops. "I'm just going to put this ice on your ribs, okay?" I nod hesitantly and he keeps lifting. His eyes seem to darken with the more skin that is exposed. He gingerly sets the ice on me, and then rests his hand on my stomach. The difference between the ice and the heat of his hand makes me shudder. At least, that's what I tell myself the shudder is from.

"You're so warm," I whisper.

He whispers back to me. "Another wolf thing." His brow furrows. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Kim. I wish I had known. I wish there was something I could have done for you." I can tell he's getting frustrated and his hand on me begins to tremble slightly.

I set my empty plate and glass on the nightstand next to me and rest my hand on his cheek again. The trembling stops. "There was nothing you could have done, Jared. You're doing everything for me right now."

His eyes are shut and the corners of his mouth tilt up into the smallest of smiles. And then the heat is off of my stomach and he has stood up, grabbing the plate and glass with him. "You should rest. I'll be in the living room if you need anything, okay?"

My eyelids are already beginning to feel heavy and I respond with a mumbled "Mmkay." I don't think he's gone for two minutes before my world goes dark.

It's dark outside when I wake up. I know this because Jared's room is pitch-black. I let out a long-winded yawn and stretch my arms out. I can't remember a time when I slept better. I'm sure that part of it is being able to sleep knowing I will be safe, and that I don't have to watch my every move when I wake up. I don't want to think about it, but a small voice in my head is wondering how it is possibly going to stay like this. Nick is my legal guardian. I can't just tell him I'm moving out and expect him to do nothing about it. It worries me.

There's a soft knock on the door and then it opens. I squint my eyes when the light from the hallway hits them. Jared's voice is soft. "I heard you yawn and move around so I figured you'd woken up. Sam is actually on his way over so we can go to your house for your things."

_Well that's not the best news I've woken up to_. I swallow and nod my head. Jared comes towards me until he is kneeling next to the bed. "I know this isn't going to be easy for you. But I promise you have nothing to be afraid of. He won't lay a hand on you. That's why we're all coming and we're going to make sure you aren't anywhere close to him, okay?"

I'm surprised to find that I'm not afraid. It's strange to me. I've always considered myself to be a practical person. Even before Nick I was very serious; my mom used to tell me that I was an "old soul". My friends told me I was the mother of the group. I never got into trouble and I was sensible enough to not be fooled easily. So why do I believe everything that Jared promises me, without any doubt? But I shrug these reservations off. Right now he's getting me away from Nick, and that's the most important thing for me. I offer my usual small smile. "I trust you, Jared."

He smiles and gingerly lifts me to my feet. "They're here." When I look at him questioningly, he points to his ear. "I can hear them outside. Come on." He leads me down the hall and out the door. Like he said, Sam and Paul are outside, looking at us expectantly. Jared fishes keys out of his pocket and tosses them to Paul. "You drive. I'll ride in the back with Kim."

Once we're in the car driving towards my house the fear hits me. It's as if the closer we get to the house the more my body hurts from everything he's done to me. My heart is pounding in my chest. I lift a trembling hand to push my glasses up higher on my nose. And then it's enveloped in warmth. Jared gives me hand a small squeeze and holds it tight. "You don't have to be afraid," he whispers.

I jerkily nod my head, but my heart is still pounding. I'm afraid of what Nick will say, what he'll do. And I'm afraid of how powerless I'll feel around him. I don't want Jared, or Paul or Sam for that matter, to see how my relationship with Nick is. I'm terrified.

We're at my house way too quickly. The lights are on which means Nick is waiting for me. I try to keep my breathing at a normal rate but it's nearly impossible. I almost can't get out of the car from my shaking. Jared crouches down to face me. "I _promise_ it'll be okay. You just go straight to your room and pack your things. We'll take care of everything else."

The door isn't even locked. The floor creaks when we walk in and I know he hears that. He comes around the corner and I instantly detect the cold rage behind his eyes. "If you thought skipping school wasn't going to make this worse then you-,"

He stops speaking once he sees all of us. Jared stands next to me and Paul and Sam are close behind us. Now he's _really_ mad. "What the hell is going on?"

No one answers. I begin to walk past him to get to the stairs when I see him reaching for my arm to grab me. "Don't you walk away from me-,"

And then he is gone from my vision. Jared has grabbed a hold of Nick and slams him against the wall. "Don't you even come near her," he growls.

I hurry to the stairs. Jared looks just like he did earlier today and I'm afraid he'll lose control again. As I go up the stairs I hear Nick. "You're all idiots if you think my stepdaughter is just going to walk out with you. I'll call the police the second she does…"

I can't hear the rest of his threats. I grab the one suitcase I own and toss it open on my bed. I don't even know what all I'm packing- I just grab handfuls of clothes from my drawers and my closet. When it's overflowing I smash the clothes down and close the zipper. I remember my journal with my mom's picture. I reach under to the loose floorboard and grab it, zipping it in the outside compartment of my suitcase. I turn to drag it out of my room and let out a squeak when I see Paul standing in my doorway. He nods towards the suitcase. "I'll get that." I nod and he grabs it, leading the way out of my room. We reach the foot of the stairs and his head turns towards me. "I'm sorry." And then he's headed down the stairs.

I don't know what he's apologizing for: everything with Nick or the way he's treated me. I do know that from what I know of Paul, he's not one to apologize for anything. So I decide not to ask questions as I follow him down the stairs. No one has moved since I left; Jared still has Nick pinned to the wall and Nick silently glares at me as I pass him and stop at the front door. "I'm ready."

And like that it's over. Jared releases Nick and we file out of the door. Jared is the last one to leave. He slams the door on his way out and the windows rattle from the force. I'm shocked Nick didn't put up more of a fight. Then again, he doesn't want people to know how he really is with me. _And he's probably calling the police as we speak_, I think nervously. Paul loads my suitcase in the trunk while Jared and I climb in the back. Once we are back on the road I look at Jared. He is staring straight ahead and I see his hands shaking slightly. This time I'm the one resting my hands on his. And instantly the trembling stops. He grasps my hands tightly in his.

Paul is the first to speak. "I _knew_ that guy was an asshole," he mutters. Sam lets out a dry chuckle and shakes his head. Then he looks back at me.

"I doubt that is going to be the last of him, Kim. If he tries to contact you, come around you at all, you need to find one of us as soon as possible, understand? We'll get you a pay-as-you-go cell phone so you can call any of us."

His authority is intimidating and my voice is quiet when I answer. "Isn't he going to call the police like he said?"

Sam huffs. "We told him if he wants to call the police that's fine- we'll just let them know what he's been doing to you."

Paul joins in. "Yeah, with the way you look right now that would be all the proof we need."

I feel my face heating up and I look out my window, embarrassed. I hear Jared shove Paul's seat and say, "You're an idiot." Then the car is silent until we are back at Jared's. Everyone exits the car and Sam climbs into his pickup truck.

"I'll be by to check on you all soon," he says. "Jared, Paul, don't forget our patrol schedule. I've got tonight on my own. And Kim," I jump when he says my name. He's holding a small bottle. "This is from Emily. She said to rub it on your ribs every morning." He tosses the bottle to Jared and then he is driving away.

Jared grabs my suitcase from the trunk and nods at me. "Let's get you back in bed." Only after he says that do I realize how tired I am. Despite having slept most of the day, I feel like I could collapse from exhaustion. I'm sure it's from how hurt I am and how emotional this day has been. It feels like it's been weeks since this morning when Jared arrived at my door. I follow him inside and we go straight to his room. I grab a nightgown out of my suitcase and head to his bathroom. I avoid the mirror when I change, but after I'm in my nightgown I look at my face in the mirror. The bags under my eyes are the most prominent feature I see. I sigh- I definitely need more sleep.

Jared is waiting for me when I come out of his bathroom. I blush because of what I'm wearing, and that makes him smile. "You don't have to be shy around me, Kim."

I shrug while I climb into bed. "I'm shy around everyone."

He sits on the bed right next to me. His scent is overwhelming me and I feel my breath hitch. His eyes darken while he plays with my strand of hair. "I don't want you to feel shy around me," he murmurs.

And then the moment is gone. He stands back up and backs out towards the door. "Tomorrow we're celebrating your birthday. Don't think I forgot," he winks.

That makes me smile. "I haven't celebrated a birthday in a long time."

His smile turns sad, and I feel guilty for causing it. "We're changing that. Get some rest, okay?" He turns off the light and we're plunged into darkness.

"Goodnight Kimberly."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love getting feedback. Also, I've started another imprint story, **_**My Love Follows you where you Go. **_**Check it out!**

Chapter Seven

I wake feeling more rested than I have in years. It's early; even though I don't have an alarm clock set here I think my body has adjusted to waking up in time to make Nick's breakfast. But today I don't have to do anything for anyone. I don't know how long this will last, but I am going to enjoy it while I can. I give a big stretch and bed and roll to my side, listening. It's quiet in the living room. _Jared must still be asleep_. I know that my body is too awake to try to go back to sleep, so I decide to go ahead and shower. I turn Jared's shower on as hot as I can tolerate. I am _sore_…I'm aching in places I didn't even know could ache. I don't want to take all of their hot water so I make my shower quick. Once the steam leaves the mirror I inspect my body. I wince just from the look of it. My entire torso is dappled with blue and purple, and the bad spot on my ribs is so dark it's almost black. My ribs are still poking out, and when I see that I also feel my stomach grumble. I'm starving. I pull on some clothes quickly, wiping the fog off of my glasses with my shirt.

I'm on the way out of Jared's room something catches me eye. It's the bottle Sam gave us from Emily last night. I open it and tab some oil out onto my hand. As soon as I lift my shirt and rub it on my side I feel relief. It feels like I have ice on me and I close my eyes to enjoy the cooling sensation. I don't know what is in the bottle but it feels amazing. I don't even care if it actually works to heal anything as long as it keeps the pain away like it is now. I try to be as quiet as I can when I open Jared's door and sneak down the hall. I know from yesterday Jared has supernatural hearing and I don't want to wake him up. Once I actually get to the living room I see that won't be a problem: the couch is empty. And before I can even wonder where he is the front door opens and Paul walks in.

He nods his head towards me. "Hey. Jared wanted me to tell you that he got called into work early this morning. Then once that's over he has patrol, so he won't be back home until tonight."

I can't help but feel a sting of disappointment. I wanted to be able to have time to talk to him today. There are so many questions I have about what he is. I tilt my head at Paul. "What…exactly is patrolling?"

He plops on the couch. "We have to run the perimeter of the rez. Even though we have a treaty with the Cullens there was recently a new vamp clan running around. They're gone for now but you can't be too careful."

I feel awkward around Paul, and if I'm being truthful to myself I'm a little bit afraid of him. I decide not to ask who the Cullens are. My stomach growls again. "There's cereal in the cupboard above the microwave and bowls in the one right next to it," Paul says while he turns on their TV. I blush because he heard my stomach. I pick a cereal at random and make a bowl. I can't help but fill the bowl with cereal and milk as high as it will go. I want to gorge.

I feel like it would be rude to spend the whole day in Jared's room, even though that's what I'd rather do than sit here with Paul. So I awkwardly perch myself on the opposite side of the couch as him, scooting as close to the edge as possible. Paul doesn't acknowledge me; his full attention is turned on some video game. I watch it while I eat. Before I know it, my bowl is empty. I'm surprised to find I'm actually pretty interested watching Paul play his game. He's in some kind of abandoned warehouse shooting soldiers. I let out gasp when I see multiple soldiers rush at him and shoot him.

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Do you want to play?"

I nervously push up my glasses. "Oh, no. I don't know anything about playing video games."

He shrugs. "Well you seemed pretty into it. It's really not that hard and we have two controllers so we can both play."

He's reaching the controller towards me so I take it. "I guess I can give it a try..."

I spend the next couple of hours playing with Paul. I'm shocked to find I'm actually pretty good. After one round Paul goes to the kitchen and grabs a bowl full of potato chips. We munch them together, immersed in playing. After a final victory Paul shakes his head and chuckles. "Okay, I've got to say I never would have thought you'd be so badass at video games."

I shrug and find I'm softly laughing too. "Well, that makes two of us. Want to play another round?"

He smiles cockily. "Yeah, but this time I'm playing against you so I can kick your ass…" He pauses and it sounds like he's listening to something. His face turns slightly annoyed. "Kaitlyn's here," he mutters. "I didn't know she was coming over today."

I can't help but feel a sense of dread. Kaitlyn isn't exactly my favorite person and the idea of spending any time with her is nerve-wracking to me. I stand up quickly, feeling my stomach tighten with anxiety. "Oh, well I'll let you two have some privacy."

I walk as fast as I can into Jared's room and shut the door. I wander around the room for a minute, unsure of what to do cooped up in here. My stomach is still in knots from Kaitlyn. Or at least that's what I think until I feel bile rising in my throat. I barely make it to Jared's toilet until I am puking. My stomach empties all of its contents. I rest my head in my hands for a moment. I knew I shouldn't have eaten as much as I did but the temptation was too much to resist. I shakily stand up, rinse my mouth out at the sink, and climb into bed. I hate being sick more than anything and I feel like all of my energy is expended. I hear a soft knock at the door and then Paul is slowly creaking it open.

I bury my face in the covers, embarrassed. "You heard me didn't you."

"Yeah…that sounded pretty bad. I just wanted to see if you're okay."

I peek out from the covers. "I'll be fine."

He runs a hand through his hair. "Jared is going to kill me if I leave you like this. I have some medicine in my room you should take to settle your stomach. We don't really get sick so I won't need it. There are water bottles in the fridge if you want to grab one while I get the pills."

I rise and hope that Kaitlyn in is Paul's room. And my heart sinks when I see her on the couch. I think I might be sick again.

"Babe I want to watch-," she turns and sees it's me and her face falls. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" she asks snidely.

I don't know what to say. "I…I just…"

Her face is full of disdain. "Let me guess, you're finally making a pass on Jared? Everyone knows how obsessed with him you are." Her face turns really bright. "Oh hey! I have an idea! Maybe if you get him drunk enough he might knock you up and then he'll be stuck with you forever!"

Her expression suddenly changes to a sultry smile. I can feel the heat from Paul standing just behind me. "Seriously babe," she says as she cocks her head to the side, "what the hell is she doing here?"

"Get out."

I turn with shock when I hear Paul say that. Then I look back to Kaitlyn, who appears to be just as stunned as I am. "What did you just say to me?"

His expression is flat. "I said get out. As in leave. As in I don't want you here."

She slowly stands up, like she thinks he's going to reveal this as some kind of joke. After watching her stand by the couch for a few seconds, Paul speaks. "I don't know why you're still here."

That brings a reaction. "You're making the biggest mistake of your life," Kaitlyn hisses venomously. She storms out of the house, slamming the door.

I eye Paul uneasily. "Why did you do that?"

He shrugs and walks past me towards the fridge. "Because of what she said to you."

_He was sticking up for me_. "Paul, you didn't have to do that."

He pulls out a bottle of water. "I didn't like the way she was talking to you," he says, like that is enough of an explanation. He hands me the bottle of water. "Stick out your hand." He places two pink pills in my palm.

I quickly swallow them with a gulp of water. "So…does this mean you two are broken up?"

He rolls his eyes. "She was never my girlfriend. She's a conceited snob who thinks she's better than everyone on the reservation, who I happened to be having sex with." I blush at the ending. His expression softens. "I know you're used to feeling like no one cares to stick up for you. I used to be the same way." I raise an eyebrow at that, but decide not to ask. He continues. "But it's not like that anymore, Kim. We stick up for our own here. Besides," he gives me a once-over, "I kind of like you. You're cooler than I thought you were going to be."

I look up at him. "Thanks, I guess…"

He saunters towards his door. "I'm going to crash before I have to work. And Kim," he looks a little bit uncomfortable as he says this, "I'm serious about you being kind of cool. You should try sticking up for yourself once and awhile." With that he shuts his door.

Of all of the things to happen to me so far, I have to say finding out Paul enjoys my company is almost as shocking as finding out that werewolves and vampires exist. Not to mention that fact that I kind of enjoy being around Paul too. When he's not being a narcissistic jerk, he's nice, in his own way.

I contemplate watching television now that I'm alone but I'm too productive to just sit on the couch while their house looks like this. They're doing so much for me I feel I owe it to them to contribute in some way. I start in Jared's room because his floor is mostly littered with clothing. I'm not sure what's clean and what's dirty, so I decide just to put it all in a basket and carry it to the hall. I open what looks to be a utility closet and find a washer and dryer. I start a load of clothes and find a dusting rag. I run it over Jared's nightstand and dresser. The nightstand is empty but on his dresser sits two pictures in frames. One is of him and Paul. They're young, probably ten years old, but I remember when they used to look like that. Jared has his arms thrown over Paul's shoulder, and they're both laughing. It makes me smile. The other picture is Jared with two adults, who I assume are his parents. They have kind faces, and everyone looks happy. I feel a bit envious of that, and I wonder how Jared could stay behind when his parents left.

It hardly takes any time to have Jared's room looking spotless. I change out the laundry to the dryer and then head to the kitchen and living room. The kitchen is…frightening. I don't know how old the dishes piled in the sink are but judging by the crust on them, they've been in there for awhile. I try to breathe as little as possible while I scrub them and load them in the dishwasher. I do the same for the dishes that have overflowed to the countertops. After that it only took a bit of scrubbing with a sponge and cleaner and the kitchen is looking much better. Most of the clutter in the living room is trash. I fill up an entire trash bag with old food, cans, and wrappers. I organize their DVD's and video games, dust, and sweep all of the floors. I feel accomplished when I finish, and I make sure to scrub my hands clean.

My stomach feels settled enough to try eating again. I go much slower this time, choosing to go with another sandwich. It's peanut butter again but this time I add a generous scoop of jelly to the bread. I eat it as slowly as I can on the couch, flipping on the TV and searching the channels. I finally settle on a game show. I feel like I haven't been missing much with not being allowed to watch television for years. The majority of what I'm watching is commercials. I feel my eyelids getting heavy again, and I don't object to closing them for a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry that it's been so long- I'm in the process of moving so I've been crazy busy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate feedback. Also be sure to check out my new story!**

Chapter Eight

Light shining into my eyes wakes me up. I begrudgingly open them, and when I do I am confused. How did I get into Jared's bed? I stretch and rise quickly. I must have slept through the night- the light outside is definitely from sunrise. I throw on some clothes without really even looking. I'm not sure if Jared is going to be gone all day again but if he is I want to see him before he leaves. When I enter the hallway I'm shocked. Lining the walls are pink streamers. I follow them hesitantly into the living room. Not only do the streamers continue, but pink balloons have covered almost every surface of the ceiling. I feel my cheeks turning the same shade of pink as the decorations. _Jared did this for me_.

I peek over the couch and can't hide my smile. Jared is on it, sleeping like a baby. His hand twitches slightly while he dreams. I don't want to wake him yet, so I turn around to make my way back to my room as quietly as possible. But of course I step on a creaky floorboard and Jared stirs, moaning softly. Peeking at him, I can tell I've woken him up. I walk to the front of the couch and crouch by his side while he sleepily opens his eyes. As soon as he sees me he gives me a lazy grin. "Hey Kim," he murmurs drowsily. Butterflies line my stomach.

"Hi," I whisper. I look above us to the balloons. "You did all this?"

His gaze travels upward. "Mhmm…I want you to have a happy birthday." He lets out a wide yawn and then his hand reaches to my hair, petting it lazily. "I'm so glad you're here," he sighs.

I feel like I have to remind my heart to keep beating. I keep my voice at a whisper, worried anything louder would ruin this perfect moment with him. "I'm glad, too."

He closes his eyes and sighs again. Then all of the sudden he's sitting up, startling me with his quick movement. It's only now when his blanket slides off of him that I realize he's shirtless. _Oh my…_tight muscles ripple down his entire form and trail down to underneath his boxers. I blush at wear my gaze has traveled. I can hardly meet Jared's eyes, but he's distracted with his thoughts and grinning, unaware of my staring. "I have a big day planned for us. No work and no patrol until later tonight. You ready to go?"

I stand uncertainly. "Yes? Where are we going?"

He stands with me, winking. "It's a surprise. I'm going to go get dressed and then we'll head out."

With that he's almost skipping down the hall to his room, shutting the door behind him. I have no idea what he's got planned for us today but I shrug to myself. I woke up telling myself that I wanted to spend time with Jared today. Whatever he's decided we're doing for my birthday, I know I'll be happy as long as I'm with him. By the time I've slid my sneakers on he's out of his room, the grin still plastered to his face. He trots to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a basket. When he sees my questioning glance he explains. "I got Emily to pack a picnic for us yesterday. I hope you like ham and cheese subs." He holds the basket in one hand and grasps my hand with the other. "You ready?"

I can only nod. The contact with him is enough to make me feel dizzy. I give my head a little shake while we walk hand-in-hand to the edge of the forest. I still don't understand how the littlest touches from him make me feel so overwhelmed with feeling. We weave our way through the trees silently at first, but my curiosity overpowers me. "Where are we going?"

He holds my hand tighter. "It's a secret. Don't worry." His mischievous tone tells me that I won't be getting anything else out of him. I watch him while we trek through the woods together. He looks like he…belongs here. In the forest. He's moving us through the branches and rocks and high grass with an astounding amount of agility and confidence. I can tell he knows the land here and respects it, even loves it. Seeing how at ease he is gives me a sense of calm.

We've been walking for awhile when we reach some kind of rock formation. I look at Jared curiously. "What is this?" I ask.

He looks like a kid at Christmas. "Paul and I used to play here when we were kids. We still come sometimes."

He leads me to a small opening at the floor of the rocks, hidden away unless you were really looking for it. Now I know what it is. "I had no idea there were caves around here."

He shrugs. "Well this is the only one I've ever found. It looks small when you're going in but once you're inside it's actually pretty huge. A lot of tunnels that wind all over the place. Paul and I used to play manhunt in here and it was a great place to hide once you knew your way around." He eases himself into the opening and then helps me as I climb in. It's dimly lit in the front of the cave from the light outside, and I gasp at what I see. There are pictures on the walls of the caves that look just like cave paintings. I look around at them in astonishment. There are figures of men, some hunting, some running…and many of them surrounded by big creatures.

"These are wolves," I exclaim. "Are these paintings of shape shifters?"

He nods. "We think so. We have our legends that are passed down through generations about the shifters. I guess someone decided there should be physical evidence too. It's pretty amazing- who knows how old these might be?"

"It is amazing," I agree. "So…we're having a picnic in here?"

He's grinning again. "Nope. You've got to trust me." He's holding out his hand.

I smile tentatively and take his hand. "Of course I trust you."

He leads me further into the caves, and it becomes darker and darker. Before I can even voice my concerns about the growing blackness, Jared speaks. "Don't worry. My eyes can see pretty well in the dark and I could weave through these tunnels with my eyes closed. Just hang onto my hand, okay?"

It's pitch black now. We keep moving forward, making occasional turns. I have to bend down a little bit because the roof of the cave is so short. I can only imagine how much Jared must need to be crouching as we go if it's a little short for my small height. I grasp Jared's hand as tightly as I can; the rocky floor of the cave would have me sprawling if it wasn't for him. I never thought of myself as a person who is afraid of the dark, but the more time we spend in there without my eyes adjusting the more I find the thoughts of what kind of creepy-crawlies could be in this cave to be worrisome. Of course, Jared would never let anything in here hurt me- he wouldn't have brought me here at all if there was something to be afraid of. Still, something about the blackness and the unknown is unnerving.

Gradually I begin to dimly adjust to the dark. At least that's what I think until it keeps getting slowly and slowly brighter and I can hear water in the distance. Ahead there is another opening. It's covered with vines so I don't know what is outside. But judging from the sounds I hear I'm guessing we're close to the beach. Jared leads me up until we're right up to the opening. He peels back the ivy and I gasp, stumbling back and releasing Jared's hand.

Behind the ivy there's nothing but horizon. We are at the cliffs. No, we are _in _the cliffs and this opening drops off to the ocean. "Oh my god Jared," I breathe. "You could have warned me!"

He chuckles. "I wanted you to experience it the same way I did. When Paul and I found this part we had no idea it dropped off like this. We didn't even realize we were close to the cliffs. Paul almost fell right out." He gently pulls me to his side and wraps an arm protectively around me. "Just look at it," he implores. "It's beautiful."

He's right. Now that I'm over the shock the view really is breathtaking. For once it's a little bit sunny outside and I can see all the way out to the horizon. I peek down and see the waves crashing against the side of the cliff wall. It's a complete drop, with rocks jutting out of the surf below. The water is a gorgeous royal blue but the white-capped waves remind me how treacherous it can me. "This is amazing," I whisper.

He pulls me in tighter and I can hear the excitement in his voice. "Well, we're not done yet." He begins to pull away. "Directly to the right there cliff juts out just a little bit. If we inch down just a few feet there's a spot we can sit and eat. I know it sounds scary but Paul and I have done it a million times. And I'll be there to help if you need it."

I briefly picture myself falling until I am bashed into the rocks below and I shudder. Jared must sense my discomfort. "I promise it'll be fine," he assures me.

I take a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it."

He grins. "Alright. I'll go first and once I'm across I'll call for you." He inches to the right and then he is gone. I peek over to him and see him edging along the cliff's wall, his back pressed against it. There is a path, if it can really be called that. It doesn't even jut out a foot from the wall of the cliff. But he's right; it's not a long walk and soon he can step back where the wall is out of sight. "Okay, go ahead!"

I take another breath and then I'm inching along. I stare straight ahead, feeling the path with my feet before I take each step. I know if I look down I'll freeze. It doesn't take long until I feel Jared grab my arm and guide me the rest of the way. It's just a little cutout in the cliffs, like someone designed it to be a balcony. The ground is padded with moss and the cool sea breeze ruffles my hair.

"This is crazy Jared. I can't believe you and Paul found this when you were so young." I find I'm grinning right along with him.

He takes a seat cross-legged and I follow suit. Opening the basket, he pulls out two subs and two bottles of soda, handing one of each to me. We eat silently, enjoying the sound of the waves hitting the cliffs. Jared mows through his sandwich in a matter of seconds and I find I'm not much slower than him. He reaches in the basket and pulls out a tub of blueberries. Popping a handful in his mouth, he eyes me. "So, you're having fun?"

I nod vigorously. "This is incredible. I love it here." I feel my cheeks heating up and I look away. "I bet this wins as the best place to take a date, doesn't it?" I'm a little surprised at my brashness but I can't help asking.

A warm hand gently tilts my head up to meet Jared's eyes. "Well, since I've never brought anyone here before I guess you'll have to decide that."

I blink. I wasn't expecting that. I suddenly feel very shy. "Oh."

Jared scoots until he is right next to me. _Close_ to me. And then his arm is around me tightly. "Kim, you know I like you, right?"

I'm trying not to make it obvious how nervous I am. "Well…yes. Otherwise you wouldn't be helping me as much as you are." I squeak out a laugh.

Jared snorts but doesn't respond. We sit in silence, and the longer we sit together, the more I find it easy to sink into his embrace. I feel like I fit there. I sigh contentedly and let my mind wander. It's only been a couple of days since I left my house but I already feel different. Lighter. Happier. I feel like my life has so many possibilities I could reach. This is the way a normal teenager is supposed to feel.

_But it can't last_, I silently remind myself. This is a temporary situation, not a permanent solution. Nick won't let me go forever. One day I'll have to come back.

I must have stiffened again. "What's wrong?" Jared softly asks.

"Jared…you have been so helpful and wonderful with me these past couple of days. I just worry about what's going to happen next. I can't just stay with you forever. Nick would never let that happen. Eventually he's going to come after me." My heart pounds at that statement.

"Hey." He pulls me tighter against him and I look up at his concerned expression. "We can figure something out. But I'm _not_ letting him come anywhere near you." He pauses for a moment. "What if…what if you do what I did? With my parents?"

I furrow my brow. "Become an emancipated minor? Wasn't that only easy to do for you because your parents agreed to it?"

He shrugs. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's impossible for you to do. Let's see…you'd need to get a job. Something that you can do during school. And…" now he's the one stiffening. "You'll need to tell the judge about what he's done to you."

I shut my eyes, humiliated. Just the fact that anyone knows at all is awful enough. Telling more people? I feel shame wash over me.

"Kim, it's not your fault."

I run a hand through my hair. "It's just so embarrassing. I wish I could just forget it ever happened." I sigh and turn to face him, giving him the most convincing smile I can. "You ready to head back?"

I'm thankful he takes my hint to change the subject. He stands and helps me up. "Almost. There's one more place I want to show you."

We cross back to the cave entrance and I grip Jared's hand as it quickly grows darker and darker. "Close your eyes," Jared orders quietly.

"But I can't see anyway."

"Just do it!" he laughingly insists.

I laugh too and comply. It doesn't change anything- I'm still depending on Jared to lead me through the darkness. We make more turns and walk a bit longer before we stop. I feel Jared drop my hand and place both hands on my shoulders, angling me to stand in a certain direction. "Okay," he whispers. "Open your eyes."

I gasp as soon as my eyes are open. There are stars everywhere around me, surrounding us and lighting up the darkness. But how is that possible? The closer I look, the more I can see they aren't stars- they are glowing a bright bluish-green and are attached to the cave.

I peer at Jared breathlessly. "What are these?"

He's smiling. "At first I had no idea. But I looked it up and it's some kind of fungus that glows in the dark."

I look around me again. "It's beautiful," I whisper.

"It really is."

I turn towards him again and he's still staring straight at me. I feel my cheeks redden- I'm not used to the attention on me and it makes my heart flutter, especially because it's Jared's attention. His hand reaches towards me and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "You know," he murmurs so low I can barely hear him, "you don't have to be nervous around me."

I can't tear my eyes away from his. And then they're getting closer. And closer. And then his lips find mine.

The kiss is soft, and sweet, and everything I could ever imagine it being. My breath hitches and my arms find their way around Jared's neck, like I'm not even controlling them anymore. He pulls away slightly and rests his forehead against mine. "Now do you see how I like you?" he breathes.

I don't answer. I just kiss him again.


End file.
